In a typical server package, the integrated heat spreader (IHS) covers approximately the entire package substrate area to provide rigidity to the package substrate. A typical IHS may be expensive to manufacture, with the total cost of the IHS being at least in part dependent on the size of the IHS needed. In addition, because an IHS is not easily removable from the package substrate, an IHS may hinder the incorporation of additional components onto the package substrate that may need to be replaced occasionally, for example, as a result of maintenance or needed upgrades.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.